Fight No More
by darkprinzessin
Summary: All Santana wanted right now is Brittany in her arms with no fights and tears no more. Brittany couldn't stand on fighting too because all she's been thinking about is Santana's kisses, touches, hugs and ... sex.


Brittany sat quietly in the passenger seat while Santana tried to drive very carefully. They were looking at everywhere but each other. Santana gripped the steering wheel so tightly that her knuckles almost turned white. The atmosphere in the car was so tense and further heated by the two lovebirds, Quinn and Rachel who were making out like they're going to fuck right there and then at the back of the car. Every once in a while, they exchanged moans of pleasures which made both Brittany and Santana felt more distracted than ever and wished they reached home sooner. At one point, Santana couldn't take it anymore so she exerted extra effort on the pedal and sped off.

Once the car stopped, Brittany rapidly dashed off the car and ran into their house. "Brittany, WAIT!" Santana shouted while she struggled to entangle the seatbelt which seemed stuck at the wrong timing. "Right, perfect. Shit, get off of me!" she literally yelled with frustration and by the time she managed to release the seatbelt, Brittany had already gone inside and smashed the door real hard that it could awake all people in their neighbourhood.

Santana rested her head on the steering and tried hard to calm. From the mirror, she could see that Rachel and Quinn had started undoing their clothes and that was her limit. She left the car without bothering about the keys and went into the house. She made her way upstairs and she swore to God she stopped breathing at each steps that it took to reach Brittany's room.

She's finally in front of the door, and she knocked slowly, once. No response.

She tried again twice and harder, but still, no response from the other side of the door.

"Ugh, c'mon Brit! Just open the fucking door!" Santana admitted defeat and kicked the door real hard. Ouch!

"Go away. I don't want to talk to you right now," Brittany replied briefly.

Santana smirked and said, "Hey, Brit. Technically, you are talking to me right now."

"Fuck you."

"Want too."

There's an awkward silence for a moment before Santana tried to console Brittany again.

"C'mon baby. Just let me in. I miss you, really," Santana sounded more desperate than she intended to be. She's not joking, she really missed her other half. They'd been fighting for no solid reason for the whole week; it's not even funny anymore.

Brittany sighed and opened the door. She crossed her chest and stared at Santana who's staring at her too. Before she opened her mouth to say something, Santana pushed herself forward and captured her lips with her own while dragging their way to the bed. Brittany squirmed at first while Santana gripped her hands tightly; trying so hard to resist the sudden kiss. However, she admitted that there's no escape from melting in Santana's kisses. Slowly, she parted her mouth and sucked Santana's lips real hard that she could taste the fruity flavour of her lips.

Santana trailed her lips along Brittany's neck and sucked the skin with enough pressure to make Brittany wince and moan with pleasure. Santana breathed into Brittany's neck and whispered, "I need you so bad. Please forgive me." Brittany suddenly felt something wet at her neck and quickly looked into Santana's eyes.

"Wait, are you crying?" she asked with disbelief. Santana was a strong-willed woman; it's so weird to see her cry.

Brittany wiped her tears away and hugged her tightly.

"Hey, don't cry. Just don't, or I'll cry too."

Santana sobbed.

"I'm so sorry. It's just that, I'm so scared to officially tell the whole world that you're mine and I'm yours. At the same time, I just can't stand it when other girls or guys try to get into your pants! You're mine! You're mine, right?"

Brittany seemed surprise to hear the statement that came from Santana's mouth. She didn't expect it at all.

"Hold on. Do you really like me that much? I thought you're just fooling around with me, like, using me as an experiment. You know I've always liked you. Always ..."

Santana nodded. "Yes, I not only like you. I have feelings for you. Like, like ..."

"Love?" Brittany suggested.

"Yeah_, that_ ... I don't know, I've never felt vulnerable like this. God, I'm a lesbian," Santana laughed while wiping her tears.

Brittany laughed and caressed Santana's smooth cheeks which were free from tears now.

"Santana, I love you. I was just fooling around with those people. I didn't feel anything when I'm with them, you know?"

Santana nodded. "Yeah, I know. It's so stupid of me to fight with you because of this. I've wasted a week which could have been real hot and awesome if we didn't fight."

Brittany blushed and turned away from Santana's face.

"Hey, why are you blushing? What's wrong?" Santana panicked at the sudden change of her soul mate's mood.

"Nothing. I'm just ... it's been a week. So ..." Brittany licked her lips suggestively and couldn't help but checking out Santana's boobs.

Santana chuckled.

"Come here, you dummy. I'm so gonna eat you up tonight. Rawrrr ..."

Santana attacked Brittany and all of a sudden, she's on top of her. She tickled Brittany who doubled-over and laughed until her eyes watered.

"Oh gosh! Santana! Please, just lock the door first before we start anything."

"Aite2 captain!" Santana quickly reached for the door and locked it.

Both of the girls were so hungry of each other that they didn't waste any precious time on fighting or talking.

Almost instantaneously, they grabbed each other and exchange hot kisses passionately. At first, Santana was dominating the kiss as she played with her tongue, trailing every inch of Brittany's mouth to ensure none of the area was left dry. Simultaneously, she pulled off Brittany's t-shirt and Brittany rose up her hands to accommodate. They resumed kissing and licking and tonguing until Brittany was pressed under Santana.

All of a sudden, Brittany stopped moving.

"What's wrong, baby?" Santana asked curiously.

"Tonight, I wanna do you. On your back."

Santana hesitated to comply, but she didn't complain anyway. Instead, she pulled off her t-shirt and laid on her back while Brittany hovered on top of her.

"God, you're beautiful," Brittany said with lust and bit Santana's neck. Santana gasped and a moan escaped from her mouth. She felt so turned on right now and there's nothing else in the world she wanted right now but Brittany.

"Oh baby, baby ... Just fuck me already ... mmm..." She groped Brittany's perky ass and rubbed her hips slightly against Brittany's.

Brittany also didn't waste more time and she quickly unfastened Santana's red lace bra and threw it on the floor. She was pleased to see Santana's pink and hard nipples which begged to be pleased. Slowly, Brittany licked Santana's left nipple and was rewarded with satisfied moans from Santana. She kept on licking while her eyes look at Santana's blissful expression which encouraged her to suck it harder.

Santana pulled Brittany's hair as a result of the intensified pleasure which could make her come right there and then. "Oh God, don't stop...pleaseeee...mmmm..."

Brittany smirked and worked her tongue over the other nipple and was rewarded with even more arousing moans from Santana. While working with her tongue, Brittany trailed her hand down south to tease Santana's private area. She slid her hands into the lace panty and rubbed Santana's clit gently. The pleasure was so inexplicable that Santana felt like screaming but she held it in and gripped Brittany's hands more tightly.

"Oh God ... Oh God ... Brittany! Urgghh ... you're soo good!"

"I know you'd like it. You want some more?"

"Ehemm... please ..."

"Ok then ..."

Brittany slowly trailed hot kisses along Santana's body until her mouth reached Santana's private area. She licked her pussy real gently and sucked it until it was so wet that she had to wipe her mouth, but that didn't stop her from licking and trying her best to satisfy Santana.

"Oh my God, yes! Don't stop!" Santana gasped and arched her back into Brittany's face and humped a bit to urge Brittany to move faster. She's about to come.

"I feel like coming ... Scissor me!"

Brittany complied and spread her legs between Santana's legs. They rubbed their clits against one another very gently at first, but every friction from the movement really burned which made both of them move even faster. Both of them were heaving and breathing rapidly while consistently rubbing against one another until one final jerk exploded the most wonderful mutual orgasm they had ever had.

With that, they exhaled loudly and eventually, they stopped rubbing against one another and cuddled.

"Brittany, that was amazing!" Santana smiled and kissed her significant other.

"Yeah. It was. I really, really love you," Brittany said cheesily.

"I love you more," Santana replied and kissed Brittany passionately.

They stayed in each other's arms, enjoying each other's breaths and they swear, they would never, ever fight again.


End file.
